So close, yet so far
by doritoes
Summary: Grace was tired seeing the sappy couple, "Jerry and Mika" everywhere she went. She decided to do something about it, whether it involves getting "Jerry" tattooed to her chest to shaving her head bald. She's up for it. Besides, someone had to do something about anyways.


**So Close, Yet So Far **

**A/N: So how long has it been since I've been on this website? Probably a million years. Gosh. I'm just so sorry. Each year, each day, has been getting more harder and more things are placed on my back; everythings just so stressful. Well I'm not going to vent. If only I had 'The Game' to promote the story for people to read it. BTW, I need 50 votes on the poll on my page to determine if I'm going to write a sequel! Without further ado, here's my new story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or anything underlined in this story**

* * *

I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift blared behind Grace as her best friend vented on her. It was just one of those days where Kim would stress constantly about her life and Grace would just sit back and pamper herself.

"Jack was totally letting me win the match today! Like I can't believe it-"Grace rolled her eyes and stroked the nail polish brush up and down her index nail. "Let me guess, just because you're a girl doesn't mean your any different, you've just got a different genitalia."

"Yes! Someone understand me!"

"You've told me this same situation almost 100 times, I think I can practically retell this thing in over 40 different languages." Grace rolled her eyes, taking a look at her neon pink nails.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you do that. So how did your day go?" Kim said sarcastically. Grace opened her mouth to speak but quickly refrained herself from doing it because she always knew what would happen next. "Hold on Grace, Yes? Yeah okay mom. Damn it Grace just message me what happened my mom is getting snappy."

"Just like how most of our conversations end." Grace chuckled.

"Sadly, good night Gracie-poop!" Kim teased.

"Your not even going to sleep yet, Bye KimberDREAMSABOUTJACKALLNIGH Tly." Grace laughed smugly.

"That was only one time okay!" Kim whined then hung up. Her laptop then made a sound, knowing that it was Kim who messaged her.

_Facebook _

_Kim Crawford (9:12 PM): _Okay, so fill me in. How did your day go?

_Grace West (9:12 PM): _Not exactly well. That annoying "Mika" girl was all over Jerry. I mean what does she have that I don't? DON'T EVEN ANSWER THAT QUESTION KIM.

_Kim Crawford (9:13 PM): _Well then, stay by his side. That's practically what Mika does. Now look, by just doing that simple task they're already going on 3 dates.

_Grace West (9:13 PM): _Thank you Kim. You've fulfilled my destiny with your wise words. I'm just going to walk through my wall on the path of rainbows and go get myself dolled up and see if I can get married to him!

_Kim Crawford (9:13 PM): _Hey, No need to get snarky. I mean if it worked for Mika then It can work for you. Besides, it's only Jerry

_Grace West (9:13 PM): _Besides, it's only Jack

_Kim Crawford (9:14 PM): _He's hot you've got to admit it though

_Grace West (9:14 PM): _He's my cousin that's gross yuck bye

* * *

Grace walked through the halls and angrily opened her locker. One more time she saw Jerry and Mika flirting in the hallways she swore she would staple her butt cheeks on the road.

"So, I see your upset." Kim laughed beside her. She was dressed in a lace dress paired with a jean jacket and some nude oxford flats.

"We look a like, but you look cute." Grace judged. She was wearing a denim cropped shirt with a lace skirt and some brown booties.

"Well, I have been called tomboy so many times it's gone to my head and it's practically tattooed in my brain. So, I tried to change." Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"You've definitely turned some heads that's a fact." Grace winked.

"Your so cute, just like a falafel ball." Jerry rubbed his nose against Mika's as she giggled.

"God, ONE MORE TIME I SEE THEM I'M GOING TO VOMIT!" Grace yelled letting her curled brown locks be pushed.

"Why don't you just do something about it?" Kim asked leaning against someone's locker.

"That's perfect. Yes. Yes, that's what I'm going to do." Grace exclaimed, she then got her bag and scurried off to some of the cheerleaders. Kim, confused walked up a bit.

"Bye to you too!" Kim said sarcastically waving her hand.

* * *

**It's short so far but, I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer. Review my bbbysssss! **


End file.
